Das Mr Darcy Prinzip
by Lavatory Attendant
Summary: Sakura braucht Geld - und TenTen, als erfahrene Bedienung, bringt sie auf die Idee, ebenfalls mit diesem Job anzufangen. Sakura nimmt zögernd an und lebt sich schnell ein - sie mag Chef und Stammgäste - alle. Bis auf einen.
1. P r o l o g

**Das Mr. Darcy-Prinzip – P R O L O G**

„Sakura, Schatz, was machst du da?", fragte Ino neugierig und sah ihrer besten Freundin, die über einer Zeitung brütete, über die Schulter.

„Ich hab' doch kein Geld, Ino", erwiderte Sakura wortkarg und sah nicht einmal auf, Ino seufzte. „Und die Zeitung hilft dir da? Verschenken die was? Ich bin dabei, falls ..."

„Nein, nein. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Job, du Heldin."

„Ach so", meinte Ino nur verwundert.

Es passte nicht zu Sakura, einen Job zu suchen, sie war immerhin Studentin im dritten Semester und tat fast nichts anderes als Lernen. Wo genau sie da die Zeit für eine Arbeit unterbringen wollte und mit sich selbst vereinbaren konnte, war Ino ein Rätsel.

„Brauchen die denn alle überhaupt keine Hilfe mehr!", rief Sakura schließlich etwas entnervt aus, band ihre langen rosa Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz und faltete die Zeitung hektisch zusammen. Anschließend klappte sie ihren Laptop, der neben ihr auf dem Schreibtisch stand auf und suchte nach Anzeigen für ihre Stadt.

Ino stand die ganze Zeit mäßig interessiert hinter ihr und beobachtete Sakura beim fieberhaften Suche

„Wieso brauchst du überhaupt so dringend Geld? Kannst du dir die WG nicht mehr leisten?"

„Wirst du von deinen Eltern unterstützt, Ino?", stellte Sakura nur die Gegenfrage.

„Jetzt tu' nicht so. Deine Eltern zahlen dir doch auch die komplette Miete und noch dein Taschengeld."

„Ja, aber um ehrlich zu sein habe ich sie neulich gebeten, mir etwas weniger monatlich zu überweisen. Weißt du, sie haben mir bis jetzt alles gezahlt, den Führerschein, Klamotten, die Wohnung. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, ich fühle mich einfach nicht mehr wohl damit."

Ino konnte sie verstehen. Sie selbst musste ihre Kleider schon immer selbst finanzieren, seit sie eine gewisse Kaufsucht an den Tag gelegt hatte. Doch all das war nicht mehr so schwer, seit sie Modedesign studierte und ihre eigenen Entwürfe ständig umsetzte. Den Führerschein vor zweieinhalb Jahren hatte sie ebenfalls selbst gezahlt.

Sakura dagegen war mit ihrem Psychologiestudium im Moment noch relativ brotlos.

Ino hatte ihr einmal scherzhaft vorgeschlagen, dass sie auf Freuds Grundlagen ja Traumdeuterin auf der Straße werden könnte aber Sakura hatte verständlicherweise nur geseufzt.

Da war es kein Wunder, dass sie es ihren beiden anderen Mitbewohnerinnen gleichtun und ein wenig nebenher arbeiten wollte.

Sowohl TenTen als auch Hinata waren gerade ihr eigenes Studium finanzieren, Hinata als Medizinstudentin absolvierte momentan ein bezahltes Praktikum, TenTen mit ihrer offenen Art passte wunderbar in die Kneipe zwei Straßen weiter.

„Du kannst ja TenTen fragen, ob sie noch eine Bedienung brauchen?", schlug Ino mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen von, aber Sakura schüttelte den Kopf.

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht, aber ich habe es erst mal als letzte Ausweichmöglichkeit zurückgestellt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es was für mich wäre, am Wochenende und auch unter der Woche so lange weg zu sein, weißt du?"

„Aber es ist gut verdientes Geld", erwiderte Ino, „Besser, als wenn du plötzlich anfängst, eine Firma zu putzen."

Mit diesen Worten deutete sie auf ein Anzeige einer kleinen Firma am Stadtrand.

„Da hast du recht", seufzte sie ergeben und als ob es geplant gewesen wäre, schneite TenTen in die Wohnung und nahm ihren Schal ab.

Die drei Mädchen grüßten einander und auch TenTen sah über Sakuras Schulter auf den Monitor des Laptops.

„Du suchst einen Job?", fragte sie verwundert und geduldig erklärte Sakura noch einmal den Sachverhalt.

TenTen nickte und erklärte: „Find ich gut. Meine Eltern haben mir nach meinem Au Pair-Aufenthalt den Vogel gezeigt, als ich gesagt habe, ich will Anglistik und englische Literatur studieren. Sie kommen zwar für die Miete auf, aber den Rest zahle ich. Und ganz ehrlich? Es fühlt sich einfach super an, das selbst verdiente Geld auszugeben. Es befreit."

Sakura sah sie mit ihren großen Augen lange an und überwand sich dann, zu fragen: „Wie ist es denn bei euch im Pub, ihr braucht nicht zufällig noch jemanden?"

TenTen sah sie an und grinste: „Nein, leider nicht. Auch wenn du bestimmt gut bei den Gästen ankommen würdest mit deinem Hundeblick. Aber ich glaub die von gegenüber, im _Populär _suchen gerade mal wieder."

„Populär – ist das nicht dieser Edelschuppen?", fragte Ino, doch TenTen verneinte: „Es wirkt ein bisschen so und ist auch etwas teurer, aber eigentlich echt super. Hinas Freund geht da immer mit seinen Kumpels hin."

„Naruto?", fragte Sakura stirnrunzelnd und auch wenn sie seine Freunde nicht kannte, Naruto war chaotisch und verplant und sie konnte sich ihn nicht in gehobenerem Ambiente vorzustellen.

„Ja, also kann es ja nicht schlecht sein, oder? Außerdem ist der Besitzer Kakashi echt ein lustiger Typ."

„Wir gehen eindeutig zu oft zu dir, TenTen", stellte Ino stirnrunzelnd fest und TenTen streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Morgen muss ich hab halb sieben Abends arbeiten, Sakura. Du kannst ja einfach mal mitkommen und es dir ansehen."

„Ich bin dabei!", rie Ino, bevor Sakura überhaupt antworten konnte, doch sie musste selbst zugeben, dass es sich gar nicht schlecht anhörte.


	2. K a p i t e l E i n s

**Das Mr. Darcy-Prinzip – K A P I T E L E I N S**

Am nächsten Tag wollte Sakura Inos schützenden Arm gar nicht mehr loslassen, doch irgendwie schien Ino zu denken, dass Sakura so nicht wirklich reif für den Job wirkte, weshalb sie einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand einnahm, als sie sich dem Populär näherten.

„Ino, das war ein Fehler! Drehen wir um, noch hat mich keiner bemerkt!"

„Sakura kneift?", spöttelte Ino grinsend und winkte ihre Freundin weiter, „Wenn du dich weiterhin so anstellst, wird das nichts, also los. Außedem hat man uns bereits bemerkt."

Sie deutete ungerührt auf die breite Fensterfront der Kneipe, wo ein seltsamer Blondschopf saß und den Beiden wild zuwinkte.

„Und Naruto wird, obwohl er deine Absichten nicht kennt, früher oder später sicher fragen, warum wir da denn so bescheuert herumstanden und dann wird es erst richtig peinlich. Sakura, sei ein Mann!"

„Ich bin eine Frau", erwiderte Sakura und verschränkte schmollend die Arme.

„Umso besser! Wir Frauen sind die Stärkeren", lachte Ino und packte Sakura regelrecht am Kragen, um sie mit sich zu ziehen.

Die Beiden betraten den Pub und Sakura kam sich gleich wieder ein wenig fehl am Platz vor.

Vorne an der Bar waren nur wenig Sitzplätze, doch durch einen kleinen Durchgang gelangte man in den größeren Raum, der schon so früh abends gut gefüllt war.

Während die Wände in schlichtem Weiß gehalten waren, war die Bar dunkelrot bis bräunlich, die schlichten Barhocker wirkten eher provisorisch, vor allem, weil der hintere Bereich komplett mit Sofas und Hockern in der Farbe der Bar und in weiß ausgestattet war. Die Wand war mit einigen Bildern geschmückt und eine schmale, dunkle Treppe nach oben verriet Sakura, dass das Ganze noch größere Ausmaße annahm.

„Das ist ja genial hier", meinte Ino etwas lauter, es lief Musik und der Barkeeper, von dem man nur einen seltsam schiefen, grauen Haarschopf sah, sang fröhlich mit, während er in einem Buch schmökerte. Sakura sah etwas genauer hin und stellte fest, dass es sich um einen Schundroman handelte – schnell wandte sie sich Ino zu.

„Dass Shikamaru mir nie gesagt hat, wo er fast jeden Abend ist, ist wirklich eine Schande! Aber du hast einen neuen Stammgast, Sakura, ich werde dir _jeden _Abend beistehen", trällerte Ino fröhlich weiter und Sakura entgegnete: „Aber Ino, noch habe ich ja noch gar keine Zusage. Und außerdem glaube ich immer noch, dass ich nicht die Richtige für den Job bin. Wenn TenTen das gut kann, bin ich sicher die Falsche."

„Selbstzweifel machen es nicht besser", meinte Ino und schob Sakura weiter, direkt neben Naruto, der auf einem der Barhocker saß und sie schon die ganze Zeit über skeptisch musterte.

Als Ino ihn nun freundlich grüßte grinste er jedoch unbeschwert wie immer und fragte: „Tag auch! Und, alles klar soweit?"

„Immer doch", grinste Ino und warf einen Seitenblick auf Sakura, „Unsere liebe Freundin hier möchte sich bewerben."

„Hier?", fragte Naruto verdutzt und Sakura sah ihn genervt an: „Nein, im Waschsalon!"

„Ach so, na dann! Setzt euch zu mir, ich bin noch so alleine!"

Ino seufzte und meinte zu Sakura: „Du redest mit der Leseratte da und ich kümmere mich um unsere Intelligenzbestie, in Ordnung?"

Sakura schluckte noch einmal schwer, trat dann aber um die Bar herum und winkte, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Barkeepers zu bekommen. „Entschuldigung? Ent … Hallo?"

Der Mann sah auf und sah Sakura mit übermüdetem Auge an, das linke war unter seinen Haaren verdeckt. „Was kann ich dir bringen?"

„Nichts, ich habe eine Frage", antwortete sie und wurde rot; sie hoffte, dass er es nicht sah.

„Ja?"

„Ich … ich habe gehört Sie suchen eine Bedienung und ich dachte … äh ..."

„Nicht so schüchtern!", ermunterte er sie grinsend und Sakura sah ihn kurz böse an. „Sie wissen doch, was ich meine, oder?"

„Ja."

„Na also!"

„Und, was willst du mir sagen?"

Sakura sah ihn verständnislos an, seufzte dann aber und überwand sich: „Ich würde mich gerne bewerben. Mein Name ist Sakura Haruno und auf der Suche nach einem Nebenjob. Oder haben Sie schon jemanden?"

„Nein. Aber jetzt erst einmal ganz ruhig, eins nach dem anderen. Wie alt bist du denn überhaupt?"

_Sehe ich denn wirklich so jung aus?_, überlegte Sakura verzweifelt, blieb äußerlich jedoch ruhig: „Ich bin neunzehn und Studentin."

„So, so. Was denn?"

„Psychologie", antwortete sie skeptisch, was tat das denn nun zur Sache?

„So, so ..." Er musterte sie noch ein paar Sekunden und sagte dann aus heiterem Himmel: „Glückwunsch. Ich bin Kakashi Hatake, nenn mich Kakashi."

Sakura wurde nicht schlau aus diesem Mann, der ihr nun seine große Hand hinstreckte. Dennoch schlug sie ein, um zu sehen, was dann passierte.

„Schön! Wir arrangieren das am Besten mit unserem Arbeitsplan, nachdem Karin gekündigt hat ist ja doch so einiges frei geworden … hast du viel Zeit?"

Moment. Bedeutete das etwa, sie hatte den Job?

Sakura war viel zu verwirrt, um sich zu freuen und sah den großen Mann fragend an, der noch einmal geduldig wiedrholte: „Da du Studentin bist, bezweifle ich, dass ich dich einspannen kann, wann immer ich will, also müssen wir das irgendwie durchdenken. Also wie sieht's aus bei dir? Anstrengendes Studium?"

Unter all diesen Aussagen hatte Sakura zum Einen geschlossen, dass sie den Job tatsächlich hatte und er wissen wollte, wann sie denn Zeit hatte. Sie druckste ein wenig herum und murmelte etwas von _Bibliothek _und _Wird schon werden_. Kakashi lächelte leicht und meinbte: „Das kriegen wir hin. Du hast eine gute Ausstrahlung und bist niedlich, das zieht Kundschaft an. Sowas kann ich nicht einfach gehen lassen., höchstens, du stellst dich als absolut unfähig heraus, aber damit rechen ich um ehrlich zu sein nicht. _Nicht wahr?_"

Plötzlich wirkte Kakashi regelrecht bedrohlich, Sakura konnte sich diese überraschende Ausstrahlung überhaupt nicht erklären. Die gerade wieder verschwundene Röte kehrte zurück und während sie Kakashi zum ausgehängten Arbeitsplan folgte, versuchte sie, wieder einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen.

„Sehen wir mal. Wie siehts dienstags aus?"

„Abends vielleicht?", fragte Sakura etwas piepsig, sie wusste nicht, ob es der offensichtlichen Zuneigung des Chefs einen Dämpfer versetzte, dass sie wirklich viel an der Universität war.

„Wir brauchen jemanden ab vier, aber dann soll Momo einfach noch ein, zwei Stunden länger arbeiten, der freut sich bestimmt, wenn er nicht den ganzen Tag arbeiten muss, aber trotzdem ein bisschen mehr bekommt."

„Ab sechs ist es okay", meinte Sakura schwach lächelnd und Kakashi trug sie fröhlich summend ein. „Was ist mit Samstag Abend? Klingt vielleicht nicht so prickelnd, aber du machst gutes Geld und langweilig wird es garantiert nicht. Allein schon, weil ich auch da bin."

Sakura sah den anzüglich grinsenden Mann an und überlegte kurz, ob sie da vielleicht grundlos keine Zeit haben sollte, doch sie beschloss, dass ihr schon nichts geschehen würde und sagte zu.

„Oh, da, Mittwoch Abend auch!", rief Kakashi plötzlich aus und Sakura bejahte. Je mehr, desto besser.

„Okay, also drei Abende die Woche, wunderbar! Da fängst am Dienstag an, ja? Um sechs. Momo wird da sein und dir den Abend über beistehen, das machen wir die ersten Woche so, bis du schön an alles gewöhnt bist. Und bring am Besten deine Lohnsteuerkarte und diese ganzen Späße mit. Und wegen der Bezahlung ..."

Sakura hörte aufmerksam zu, nickte zufrieden und verabschiedete sich lächelnd, dann wandte sie sich Ino und Naruto zu, die inzwischen nicht mehr allein waren. Shikamaru und dieser seltsam schweigsame Junge, den TenTen über alles liebte, obwohl sie sich gar nicht kannten, saßen nun neben den beiden.

Kurz musterte Sakura ihn, die langen, schwarzen Haare, die er zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, standen ihm überraschend gut, doch seine Augen waren gruselig. Faszinierend, aber gruselig.

„Und? _Und?_", fragte Naruto und Sakura hatte das Gefühl, er würde gleich wie ein kleines Hündchen von seinem Hocker auf sie drauf springen.

„Sieht gut aus", meinte sie vage, selbst noch nicht wirklich begreifend, was genau dieser Hatake nun eigentlich gesagt hatte. Es war alles so verwirrend.

„_Juhu!"_, riefen Ino und Naruto gleichzeitig und Shikamaru murmelte etwas, das wie _Glückwunsch _klang, während TenTens Muse (zumindest träumte das Mädchen immer davon, dass es einmal so weit kommen würde) sie nur abschätzend anstarrte.

„Gehen wir gleich zu TenTen hinüber und erzählen ihr davon", meinte Ino und wuschelte Sakura dabei die ganze Zeit durch ihre sorgfältig glatt gekämmten Haare. „Wollt ihr mitkommen?"

Die drei Jungen verneinten und Shikamaru erklärte: „Sasuke ist ja noch gar nicht da. Und außerdem wissen wir so oder so schon alles Wissenswerte. Wann fängst du an?"

„Dienstag um sechs", antwortete Sakura und atmete tief durch.

Na, ob das klappte?

„Dann sehen wir uns da, Naruto, Neji", meinte Ino zwinkernd und verabschiedete sich von Shikamaru, während Sakura bereits die Tür öffnete, um die Straße zu überqueren.

„Du bist nervös, oder?", meinte Ino, als sie die Straße überquert hatten. „Keine Angst, das schaffst du locker. TenTen wird sich freuen, wenn sie erfährt, dass sie jetzt ein Alibi hat, dreimal in der Woche Neji anzustarren."

Die beiden Mädchen lachten und winkten TenTen durch die große Fensterfront zu.

„Und, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige und öffnete ihren beiden Freundinnen die Tür.

„Sagen wir so, dienstags, mittwochs und donnerstags wirst du nun die exklusive Möglichkeit haben, deinen heißgeliebten Neji aus nächster Nähe anzustarren", frotzelte Ino, doch TenTen ertrug diese Späße nun schon lange genug, um sie einfach zu ignorieren. „Hört sich ja gut an! Glückwunsch, Sakura", meinte sie breit lächelnd und gab den beiden zur Feier einen Glühwein aus.

„Danke", antwortete Sakura lächelnd und sah TenTen aufmerksam bei der Arbeit zu.

„Keine Angst, es ist nicht schwer, nur anstrengend, wenn man viele Gäste hat", meinte TenTen, die Sakuras skeptischen Blick bemerkt hatte. „Außerdem hast du im _Populär _eigentlich jeden Abend diesen einmaligen Ausblick auf Neji und seine Freunde."

„Da ist Shika dabei!", brüllte Ino empört, doch TenTen fuhr ungerührt fort: „Shikamaru und Naruto sind nicht wirklich mein Fall, aber kennst du Sasuke?"

„Vorhin kurz gehört", meinte Sakura und nippte an ihrem Glühwein. „Aber nie gesehen, denke ich."

„Er ist an unserer Uni. Eine richtige Schnitte, dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen, groß gewachsen und intelligent", schwärmte TenTen und Sakura überlegte, ob sie ihn vielleicht kannte, während Ino darüber herzog, dass diese Beschreibung ja bis auf die Augen sehr an Neji erinnerte.

„Halt die Klappe Ino, Sasuke sieht vielleicht gut aus, aber Neji … _das _ist wahre Liebe!", blaffte TenTen nun doch etwas angesäuert.

Keine ihrer beiden Freundinnen wagte zu fragen, warum sie sich da so sicher war, sie hatten es schon oft genug versucht und nie eine zufriedenstellende Antwort bekommen. Hinata schien genaueres zu wissen, aber die Zwei hatten gerade noch genug Anstand, um sich im richtigen Moment zurückzuhalten.

*

Am nächsten Dienstag stand Sakura bibbernd vor Angst und Kälte gegenüber des Populärs und schielte schon einmal hinein, während sie darauf wartete, dass die Ampel grün wurde.

Hinter der Bar stand ein heller Wuschelkopf, groß gewachsen und schlank, doch Sakura konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, da er gerade beschäftigt mit einem Getränk war.

Ihm gegenüber saß eine einzelne Person.

Die schwarzen Haare standen offensichtlich mit purer Absicht ein wenig durcheinander ab und Sakura hoffte, dass diese Person, der sie wohl den ganzen Abend über gegenüber stehen würde, wenigstens ein Gesicht hatte, mit dem sie sich solche Haare leisten konnte.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gehört, sah der junge Mann auf, als Sakura die Tür öffnete.

Die schwarzen Augen schienen Sakura zu durchbohren.

---


	3. K a p i t e l Z w e i

**Das Mr. Darcy-Prinzip – K A P I T E L Z W E I**

„TenTen, du bist _unmöglich_!", keifte Sakura wütend, riss sich den Schal vom Hals und stapfte in das gemeinschaftliche Wohnzimmer, in dem TenTen auf dem Sofa saß und Sakura nun irritiert anstarrte.

„_Wie genau_ kommst du auf den Gedanken, dass dieser _Vollidiot _begehrenswert, geschweige denn in irgendeiner Form mein Typ sein könnte?!"

„Von wem redest du?", fragte TenTen und starrte Sakura weiterhin perplex an.

„Sa-su-ke", zischte Sakura und ihre Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen, TenTen wich instiktiv einige Zentimeter zurück. „Was … Was ist denn mit Sasuke?"

Immer noch vollkommen aufgebracht sah Sakura sie erst einige Zeit lang an, blickte dann kurz auf Ino und Hinata, die durch Sakuras Gemecker aus ihren Zimmern gelockt worden waren, und begann zu erzählen.

_Sakura merkte nicht sofort, dass die Fußgängerampel grün war, sie war zu überrumpelt._

_Diese Augen machten ihr Angst, sie hoffte, dass sie nur auf diese Entfernung so unangenehm schwarz waren._

_Wie in Trance stolperte sie über die Straße, obwohl der Schwarzhaarige sie schon lange nicht mehr ansah. Sakura wusste nicht, wie sie diesen Blick interpretieren sollte. Er wirkte seltsam abgeneigt, dabei hatte sie den Kerl vorher noch nie gesehen._

_Irgendetwas in ihr weigerte sich, die Tür des Populärs zu öffnen, als sie den Griff in der Hand hatte. Doch der junge Mann mit dem Wuschelkopf hinter der Bar sah sie bereits irritiert an und so überwand sie sich._

„_Hallo, ich bin Sakura", meinte sie lächelnd und sah den Schwarzhaarigen bewusst nicht an, ihre Fassade würde sofort wieder zusammenbrechen, wenn er sie noch einmal so anstarrte. Wann genau hatte Sakura das letze Mal vor jemandem, den sie wirklich gar nicht kannte, solche Angst gehabt?_

„_Die Neue?", fragte der Wuschelkopf und sah sie aus großen, offensichtlich naiven Augen an. Sakura nickte und kaute automatisch auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Okay, dann komm mal mit. Sasuke, dein Cuba braucht noch ein wenig, verzeihst du mir?"_

_Er grinste sein Gegenüber treuherzig an und winkte Sakura mit sich in die Küche._

_Sie brauchte ein wenig, um zu folgen, musste erst das Gehörte verarbeiten._

_Sasuke._

_Sie musste an TenTens Beschreibung denken und fragte sich automatisch, ob Neji vielleicht auch so ein Widerling war._

„_Also, Sakura, leg am Besten deine Jacke hier ab", wurde sie unterbrochen und nun sah sie ihr Gegenüber an. „Ich bin Momo, freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen", meinte er lächelnd und streckte ihr freundschaftlich die Hand entgegen. Sakura nahm sie lächelnd, aber ohne etwas zu erwidern, offensichtlich kannte er ihren Namen schon._

_Es folgte eine kleine Kaskade von Erklärungen, was sie den Abend über tun musste und Sakura hörte brav zu. Sie hoffte, möglichst viel im hinteren Teil der Kneipe bedienen zu dürfen – weit weg von diesem Ekel Sasuke._

_Momo hatte seine Erklärungen fortgesetzt, als er wieder hinter die Bar gegangen war, um Sasukes Cuba Libre zu machen._

_Jetzt stand Sakura untätig neben ihm und hoffte, dass bald mehr Gäste kamen, um endlich Sasukes prüfenden Blick von ihr zu lösen._

_Doch außer Naruto, Neji und Shikamaru ließ sich vorerst niemand blicken, eigentlich kein Wunder, schließlich war es Dienstag._

„_Nicht viel zu tun für dich heute, was?", meinte Momo irgendwann lächelnd, als Sakura so gegen acht Uhr langsam ein Glas spülte._

„_Soll ich mich beklagen?", erwiderte sie leicht lächelnd und Momo erwiderte das Lächeln, auch Naruto, der sich mit den beiden unterhielt, grinste._

_Neben Naruto ertönte ein böses Schnauben und die drei sahen Sasuke verwirrt an._

„_Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Naruto unbedarft, doch Sakura hatte das dumme Gefühl, er wollte mit seiner Grimasse ihren momentan nicht sonderlich intelligent wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck nachäffen._

„_Oh, mir könnte es nicht besser gehen", meinte Sasuke mit tiefer Stimme, tatsächlich hörte sie gerade zum ersten Mal mehr als zwei Worte am Stück von ihm, und starrte dabei weiter auf Sakura, „Ich wollte nur eben Momo fragen, ob es unserer Neuen hier so gut geht? Kakashi hat sie doch nicht etwa auf der Straße aufgelesen?"_

„_Von der Straße?"_

_Momo war sichtlich irritiert, doch Sasuke war anscheinend zu stolz, um eine weitere Aussage zu liefern, er starrte nun höchst interessiert auf die an der Ampel stehenden Autos._

_Kurz war es still um die kleine Gruppe, während Neji und Shikamaru weiterredeten. Das fröhliche Lied im Hintergrund wollte nicht ganz zu der Stimmung passen._

„_Ich fürchte, ich kann dir immer noch nicht folgen", meinte Momo schließlich und Sasuke kämpfte sichtlich mit einem leicht abfälligen Blick, er schien den Barkeeper deutlich mehr zu mögen als die Neue._

_Schließlich hob er wortlos seine Hand und streckte sie in Richtung Sakura aus, bis er eine ihrer rosa Haarsträhnen zwischen seinen Fingern hielt._

_Shikamaru schielte nun ein wenig verwirrt hinüber und Neji drehte sich leicht um, Sakura beobachtete Momos und Narutos Gesichtsausdrücke, um nicht Sasuke anstarren zu müssen._

_Und plötzlich zog Sasuke unsanft an der Strähne._

„_Au!", rief Sakura laut und sofort schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie klatschte ohne groß nachzudenken auf Sasukes Hand und er ließ sie abfällig grinsend wieder los._

„_Sasuke!", riefen Momo und Naruto gleichzeitig und sahen den Schwarzhaarigen empört an._

„_Was sollte das denn?", fügte Shikamaru hinzu, er war aufgestanden und hielt Sasukes Hand, mit der er gezogen hatte, fest._

_Nejis Blick durchbohrte Sakura und nicht Sasuke, was es für sie kein bisschen angenehmer machte. Was konnte sie bitte dafür?_

_Kurz war es still, dann meinte Shikamaru betont scherzhaft: „Das ist die beste Freundin meines Drachen, lass das besser."_

_Sasuke erwiderte nichts und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster._

_Shikamarus Hand schüttelte er rüde ab._

„Ach, das hat Shikamaru gesagt?", hakte Ino mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nach und TenTen schlug ihr als Reaktion auf den Hinterkopf.

„Das hat er echt gemacht?", fragte sie dann ungläubig und zur Bestätigung nickte Sakura. „Unmöglich!"

„Doch. Dabei kann ich mich nicht einmal erinnern, ihn jemals gesehen zu haben!"

„Zu mir war er immer nett", überlegte Hinata, „Zwar nicht wirklich freundlich, aber auch nicht … ihr wisst schon. _Böse."_

„Ich war so froh, dass danach andere Gäste kamen. Ich hab fast geheult", meinte Sakura und starrte nun beharrlich auf den Boden. Aber keine ihrer Freundinnen schien es als peinlich zu empfinden, sie allen fragten sich, was genau Sasuke dazu verleitet hatte, sich so seltsam zu verhalten.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du noch nie mit ihm geredet oder ihn irgendwie verärgert hast?", hakte TenTen noch einmal nach und Sakura nickte: „Ich erinnere mich jedenfalls an nichts. Es sei denn – du weißt schon. Feindschaft bis aufs Blut. Vielleicht haben sich unsere Urgroßväter im Sandkasten gestritten?"

TenTen kicherte verhalten, aber Hinata meinte leise: „Ich finde das eigentlich überhaupt nicht lustig. Zu mir ist er nett, wenn ich ihn treffe … was soll das?"

„Er betet Sakura heimlich an und weiß nicht, wie er es ausdrücken will?", mutmaßte Ino und schaltete den Fernseher ein, „Kümmert euch nicht um den Spinner. Das Beste ist, ihn einfach zu ignorieren."

„Weise Worte", stimmte TenTen zu und setzte sich neben Ino auf die Couch, „Schaltest du auf neun, bitte?"

„Weise Worte von Ino?", murmelte Sakura zweifelnd und sah Hinata an. Diese zuckte nur die Schultern und sagte: „Setz dich doch auch dazu. Ich mach dir noch einen Tee, was meimst du?"

Sakura lächelte. Hinata war ein Engel.

*

Am darauffolgenden Tag war Sakura noch viel nervöser, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

Es war ihr wirklich keine große Hilfe, dass die drei anderen Mädchen zugesagt hatten, gegen später vorbeizuschauen, sie hatte tatsächlich richtig Angst vor Sasuke.

Doch diesmal war er noch nicht da, als sie Momo begrüßte, stattdessen saß Neji an der Bar und grinste ihr für wenige Millisekunden zu, als sie ihn grüßte. Sakura hatte schon befürchtet auch Neji könne sie nicht leiden und ihr neuer Job würde sich als eine Stätte des Hasses herausstellen, aber es schien nicht wirklich zuzutreffen. Neji bekam bald Gesellschaft von Shikamaru und die beiden unterhielten sich, ohne Sakura oder Momo groß zu beachten.

„Vielleicht kannst du nächste Woche schon einmal ganz allein arbeiten", meinte Momo schließlich, als alle vier Jungs an der Theke saßen und Sakura gerade aus dem hinteren Raum zurückkam, wo sie gerade ein paar Mädchen in ihrem Alter bedient hatte.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie überrumpelt und Momo nickte: „Na klar, wie du merkst ist unter der Woche normalerweise nicht viel los und wenn du den Samstag gut hinkriegst steht dem eigentlich nichts mehr im Wege."

„Juhu", murmelte Sakura und seufzte auf.

„Hey, da kommt doch Begeisterung auf, Sakura!", rief Naruto, dem das Gespräch über eine Vorlesung der anderen drei schon von mehreren Minuten zu langweilig geworden war.

„Ja, total, vor allem, weil ich dann mit euch allein bin."

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus um zu zeigen, dass sie es nicht böse meinte und Naruto grinste.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Hinata, Ino und TenTen schneiten herein.

„Shikamaru, mein Lieber!", rief Ino mit ihrem lauten Organ und Shikamaru drehte sich mit einem etwas gequälten Blick um. Sakura fragte sich, auf welcher Basis diese Beziehung wohl ruhte.

Furcht?

Liebe?

Eine Mischung aus beidem?

„Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass es hier so schön ist, ich hätte dich öfters besucht!"

„Vielleicht war gerade das die Absicht – dass ich hier etwas mit meinen Freunden machen kann", erwiderte Shikamaru etwas träge, aber Sakura dachte erleichtert, dass er wohl nicht gezwungen war, mit Ino zusammen zu sein, wenn er so antworten konnte.

In diesem Moment stellte sie fest, dass sie Shikamaru eigentlich gar nicht wirklich kannte. Seltsam, wenn man bedachte, wie lange Ino schon ihre beste Freundin war.

„Seid ihr eigentlich wirklich jeden Abend hier?", fragte Sakura nun, mehr an Neji und Naruto gewandt, während sie TenTen und Hinata angrinste, die nun hinter Ino standen und dem kleinen Streit zwischen dieser und Shikamaru lauschten.

„Oft. Es hat eben seine Vorteile, wenn man im selben Haus wohnt wie eine gute Kneipe", meinte Neji leicht lächelnd und Sakura fragte verwundert: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich wohne hier, wusstest du das nicht? Gleich da oben."

Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Decke und Sakura schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Ist das nicht zu laut?"

„Wenn man die ganze Zeit Teil des Lauten ist nicht", antwortete Neji und grinste schief; in diesem Moment warf Sakura einen möglichst unauffälligen Seitenblick auf TenTen. Sie lächelte verklärt.

„Hmm", meinte sie dann nachdenklich und fragte ihre Freundinnen, ob sie etwas trinken wollten.

Die drei bestellten und Sakura lief immer noch nachdenklich in die Küche, um eine paar neue Zitronen zu holen.

Also Neji wohnte hier.

Interessant, dann wusste sie zumindest, warum er eigentlich immer da war, wenn TenTen arbeitete.

Und gestern musste er aus der Uni gekommen sein, oder vielleicht ein Sportverein?

Naruto jedenfalls war Sportstudent, da lag es nahe, wenn er manchmal ein bisschen Sport mit seinen Freunden machte, oder?

Von Shikamaru jedenfalls wusste sie von Ino, dass er gern Schach spielte, aber nicht wirklich sportlich aktiv war. Aber bei den anderen beiden war es eine Möglichkeit.

Sakura war während der Suche nach Zitronen so gedankenversunken gewesen, dass sie zuerst überhaupt nicht verstand, was überhaupt passierte, als sie wieder aus der Küche kam.

Da stand Ino, nicht mehr bei Shikamaru, sondern bei Sasuke und zischte ihn an.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte sie Momo, der die Szene leise bebachtete, genau wie alle anderen auch. Gegen Ino wollte sich wohl keiner stellen.

„Ich glaube, es geht um sein Verhalten gestern", murmelte Momo, „Aber so ganz seh ich nicht durch."

„Süß, sie wurde von der Straße aufgelesen und hat einen Babysitter", meinte Sasuke in diesem Moment mit ruhiger Stimme und kurz war es, abgesehen von der Musik, vollkommen ruhig.

Dann klatschte es.


	4. K a p i t e l D r e i

**Das Mr Darcy-Prinzip – K A P I T E L D R E I**

Sakura wusste nicht, wessen Blick sie folgen sollte.

Narutos, Shikamarus und TenTens, die Ino anstarrten oder Hinatas und Nejis, deren überraschte Augen auf Momo ruhten.

Die Situation der ersten Gruppe ließ sich schnell überblicken.

Ino hatte Sasuke ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken eine im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes schallende Ohrfeige verpasst und beobachtete nun siegessicher, wie Sasukes Hand tatsächlich etwas verdutzt die gerötete Stelle berührte.

Während die Zuschauer dieses Szenarios eher bestürzt schienen, kamen Hinata und Neji Sakura sehr verwirrt vor.

Sie sah nun ebenfalls in Richtung Momo und musste schlucken.

Die Gelassenheit seiner ganzen Art war geblieben, aber seine flache, angespannte Hand ruhte auf der Arbeitsfläche, er hatte einfach draufgeschlagen.

Noch während Sakura Momo anstarrte, wandte er sich ihr zu und lächelte sie freundlich an: „Nicht geschockt sein, du Arme. Ich wollte für Ruhe sorgen, so schlechtes Arbeitsklima kann ich nicht brauchen. Aber deine Freundin hat mir die Show gestohlen."

Er deutete mit der anderen Hand, in der er einen Putzlappen hielt, auf Ino und ungewollt fixierte Sakura erneut Sasuke.

Dieser hatte seinen schwachen, überrumpelten Moment überwunden und starrte Ino nun so böse es ihm möglich war an.

Doch anstatt etwas Reue zu zeigen, wie Sakura selbst es sicher getan hatte, starrte Ino unbeirrt zurück und wartete offensichtlich darauf, das Sasuke sich – ob nun verbal oder ebenfalls mit einer Ohrfeige – rächte.

„Was mach ich nur", murmelte Sakura und legte erst einmal die Schale voller Zitronen ab.

Ihr Herz begann immer schneller zu klopfen, als sie sich direkt in die Höhle des Löwen begab und sich neben Ino stellte.

Sie legte ihrer Freundin eine Hand auf den Oberarm und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Lass ihn einfach, das ist er doch gar nicht wert."

„Du warst ja nicht die ganze Zeit dabei!", ereiferte sich Ino laut, sie sah immer zwischen Sasuke und Sakura hin und her. Wäre die Musik nicht so laut gewesen, hätte vermutlich die ganze Kneipe zuhören können. „Er hat es nicht anders verdient, so viel ist sicher!"

„Ino!", auch Sakura flüsterte nun nicht mehr, sondern sah ihre Freundin wütend an, „Wir sind nicht mehr im Kindergarten! Damals hatte man vielleicht keine andere Möglichkeit, als Fäuste sprechen zu lassen, aber wir sind _erwachsen_!"

„Eindeutig nicht alle", erwiderte Ino düster und sah Sasuke noch einmal unverhohlen verachtend an.

„Sicher, du am allerwenigsten", keifte Sakura nun und ließ den Arm ihrer Freundin wieder los.

Sasuke beobachtete den Wortwechsel der beiden Schreckschrauben interessiert.

Leider musste er sich auf _beobachten _beschränken, manchmal war es wirklich traurig, dass die Musik hier so laut war.

Aber so oder so – es war amüsant, das Bonbonmädchen und das Mannsweib zu beobachten.

Wie Shikamaru es mit so einer aushielt, verstand er nicht … vorhin, als sie ihn angekeift hatte, kam sie ihm vor, wie ein kleiner Terrier. Viel Gekläff, aber nichts dahinter.

Hunde die bellen, beißen nicht.

Schade, dieser Hund hatte gebissen.

Reflexartig berührte Sasuke wieder seine Wange, die immer noch pulsierte.

Sakura beschloss, so peinlich und degradierend es auch für sie war, einen ersten Schritt zu tun und ging auf Sasuke zu, der ohne irgendjemanden zu beachten auf seinem Hocker saß.

„Sasuke?", er schaute sie mit ausdruckslosem Blick an und Sakura räusperte sich kurz, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ich … es tut mir leid. Das mit ...", sie zeigte schwach auf seine Wange, „Na ja, Ino nimmt immer alles sehr persönlich und ..."

Ihre Stimme verlor sich in der lauten Musik und Sasuke musterte Ino kurz, bevor er wieder Sakura ansah: „Dann haben meine Worte ja ihr Ziel nicht verfehlt."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Sakura, sie konnte den Sinn seiner Worte nicht ganz nachvollziehen.

Sasuke verdrehte genervt die Augen und sagte viel zu langsam und viel zu deutlich: „Also. Alles, was ich gesagt habe, war persönlich gemeint. Persönlich. Sie hat es besser verstanden als du."

Sakuras Kinnlade klappte ungewollt herunter.

Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?

Je ein Blick in beide Richtungen zeigte ihr, dass keiner ihrer Freunde ihnen zugehört hatte und sie war in diesem Moment wirklich dankbar dafür. Dafür, und für das etwas schummrige Licht, das verdeckte, dass sie rot wie eine Tomate geworden war.

Sakura schämte sich.

Und sie war wütend.

Herausfordernd starrte sie Sasuke an, aber der schaute gelassen zurück, nahm sich seinen Drink und zog am Strohhalm, während er sie ungerührt musterte.

Sakura wollte – ganz wie ein Kindergartenkind – wütend mit dem Fuß auf den Boden stampfen und jammern, aber sie riss sich zusammen und lief wortlos in den hinteren Bereich und dann nach oben, um die anderen Gäste zu fragen, ob sie ihnen noch etwas bringen könne.

Sasuke beobachtete sie noch, wie sie davonstapfte und drehte sich dann wortlos auf seinem Stuhl um, dass er wieder Momo ansah, der ihn mit ausdruckslosem Blick musterte.

„Ich fasse es nicht!", rief der Terrier, aber Shikamaru griff anscheinend ein, bevor es wieder einen richtigen Streit gab.

„Das war keiner deiner Glanzmomente, Sasuke", flüsterte ihm Neji eindringlich ins Ohr, aber Sasuke zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Und wenn schon?

Sie hatte es nicht anders verdient.

In den Augenwinkeln sah er Naruto, Hinata und das andere schwarzhaarige Mädchen, das gegenüber arbeitete. Sie schienen miteinander zu diskutieren und er wusste genau, dass es um ihn ging.

*

Am folgenden Abend arbeitete Kakashi.

TenTen beobachtete, sofern sie Zeit dafür fand, Sasuke, wie er entspannt mit seinen Freunden und anderen Gästen redete und sie erinnerte sich wieder an den jungen Mann, den sie die letzten Monate gesehen hatte.

Es war zwar ungewöhnlich, aber heute musste sogar ihre Neji-Schmachterei für die Studien zurückstecken. Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was genau Sasuke Negatives an Sakura sah, das sonst niemand bemerkte.

Natürlich, auch sie war nicht perfekt, um Himmels willen, eher das genau Gegenteil, aber die beiden hatten doch überhaupt nichts miteinander zu tun.

Ebenjene Sakura saß TenTen gegenüber an der Bar und büffelte, während sie eine heiße Schokolade trank. TenTen wunderte sich nicht, dass Sakura die Kapuze ihres Pullis aufgesetzt hatte, sie hatte Angst, dass Sasuke sie erkannte und in seinem anscheinen blinden Hass am Ende hinüberkam und sie hier beleidigte.

Die beiden Freundinnen redeten nicht viel, Sakura konzentrierte sich besser als viele andere in so einem Fall auf ihre Aufzeichnungen und TenTen wartete gerade darauf, dass der Kaffee für einen anderen Gast fertig war.

Deswegen sah auch keiner von beiden, wie eine junge, große Frau auf das Populär zustakste.

Erst als TenTen den Kaffee weggebracht hatte fiel ihr Blick wieder mehr zufällig auf die anderen Straßenseite.

Und da stand sie.

Bei Neji.

Ihrem Neji!

Innerlich brodelnd kümmerte TenTen sich um das bestellte Bier und starrte nebenher eindringlich aus der Fensterfront.

Da drüben, im Populär, zwischen Neji und Sasuke gequetscht, saß Karin.

Karin hatte vor Sakura im Populär gearbeitet, sie war bei den Gästen sehr beliebt gewesen und musste dann vor wenigen Wochen wegen eines studienbedingten bezahlten Praktikums kündigen.

TenTen war seinerzeit mehr als zufrieden gewesen, sie mochte Karin nicht, obwohl sie anscheinend sehr aufgeweckt und beliebt war. Viele sagten außerdem, Karin sein sehr intelligent, aber TenTen erschien sie eher schlicht hinterlistig.

Vermutlich war ihre Sicht durch den Nejischleier getrübt, aber so oder so – TenTen mochte Karin nicht.

Und jetzt hatte sie sich dort drüber wieder breit gemacht und schien sich königlich zu amüsieren, kein Wunder, Sasuke und sie verstanden sich anscheinend ziemlich gut.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Sakura schließlich und sah TenTen, die noch immer wie in Trance schien, prüfend an. Dann drehte sie sich etwas verwirrt um und meinte: „Oh, die ist aber hübsch."

„Deine Vorgängerin", zischte TenTen mit zusammengepressten Zähnen und Sakura überlegte kurz: „Karen oder so? Kakashi hat sie kurz erwähnt."

„Karin."

„Ach so. Na ja, scheint aber nicht so auf meiner Wellenlänge, sie versteht sich mit Sasuke."

Sakura schnitt eine Grimasse und fragte dann: „Aber Neji scheint ihr ja auch zu gefallen, willst du nichts unternehmen?"

„Was soll ich denn machen?", erwiderte TenTen schulterzuckend, „Ich kann ja jetzt nicht rüberrennen und sie verprügeln oder so. Ich bin hier schließlich allein heute."

„Und das ist der einzige Grund?", fragte Sakura und musste lachen.

Selbst TenTen grinste schief: „So mehr oder weniger."

*

Karin auf der anderen Straßenseite indes kämpfe verzweifelt um Sasukes Aufmerksamkeit.

Als sie noch hier gearbeitet hatte war es mehr als einfach gewesen, sie musste ihm nur jeden Abend einen Cocktail spendieren, schon lächelte er sie doppelt so oft an wie die anderen Mädchen in der Bar. (Ergo er lächelte ein bis zwei Mal pro Abend. Aber immerhin.)

Aber heute hatte er sie gerade mal gegrüßt, sie saß nun schon seit guten zwanzig Minuten neben ihm und quatschte ihn zu, während sie ihren Mojito schlürfte.

Und so langsam aber sicher begann auch Karins Selbstbewusstsein zu schwinden.

Denn dass Sasuke Frauen (auch sie) nicht beachtete war mehr oder minder normal, weniger normal war es, dass es an einer anderen Frau lag.

Und Karin war nicht blind.

In der Kneipe gegenüber saß eine zierliche, aber seltsam vermummte Gestalt an der Bar und unterhielt sich hin und wieder mit der kindischen schwarzhaarigen Bedienung.

Nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde wandte sie sich Naruto zu und riss ihn somit aus einem Gespräch mit einem Bekannten, den Karin nicht kannte.

„Schau mal, die da drüben sieht aber komisch aus", meinte sie so unedarft wie möglich; aus Naruto waren solche Informationen eben am Besten herauszubekommen.

„Du meinst TenTen? Kennst du sie etwa nicht?"

Karin verdrehte die Augen und Naruto verstand schneller als sie gedacht hätte: „Ach, die andere. Wieso komisch? Komisch find ich aber vor allem, dass du sie ansprichst", Naruto musste kurz lachen und fuhr dann grinsend fort: „Das ist deine Nachfolgerin, Sakura."

Karins aufgesetztes Lächeln wurde verkrampft. „Ach?"

„Ja, und Sasuke scheint sie überhaupt nicht zu mögen, die Arme wird regelrecht drangsaliert."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Karin auf.

Naruto sah ihr verdutzt hinterher, wie sie aus dem Populär stapfte und die Straße überquerte, obwohl die Fußgängerampel rot war.

„Wo will sie denn hin?", fragte Kakashi und sah Karin prüfend hinterher.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte Naruto ohne auf Kakashi einzugehen, aber da dieser nicht einmal wusste, was die anderen beiden geredet hatten, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

„Du solltest hinterher", meinte Kakashi jedoch skeptisch, „Karin wirkt … ungemütlich."

„Karin ist immer ungemütlich", rief Shikamaru dazwischen und Naruto lachte, aber er war bereit dabei, Karin hinterherzulaufen und bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Sasuke meinte: „Nicht so ungemütlich wie deine Alte", woraufhin Shikamaru ihn gegen das Schienbein trat.

Karin hatte inzwischen die gegenüberliegende Bar geentert und sich neben der Neuen platziert.

Sie blickte irritiert auf und Karin wollte kotzen.

Diese Haare!

Sakura wusste überhaupt nicht, womit sie diese zweifelhafte Ehre verdient hatte, dass sie einschüchternd hübsche Karin sich neben sie stellte und einschüchternd böse dreiblickte.

Was hatte sie getan, dass sie plötzlich von so vielen Menschen, die sie überhaupt nicht kannte, verabscheut wurde?

„Kann ich dir etwas bringen?", fragte TenTen argwöhnisch und unterbrach somit das Starrduell, das Sakura wohl bald verloren hätte.

„Nein."

Der Tonfall war so kalt, dass es selbst TenTen die Sprache verschlug.

Karin achtete nicht weiter auf die seltsame Stimmung und näherte sich Sakuras Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter.

Diese fühlte sich wie bei einer Inspektion oder einer Röntgenaufnahme.

Karins Blick war unangenehm stechend und analysierend, Sakura hätte gerne wenigstens gewusst, was all das zu bedeuten hatte.

Sie wollte gerade fragen, als die Tür aufging und Naruto etwas verwirrt meinte: „Karin, was soll das jetzt?"

„Sie ist nicht hässlich. Aber die _Haare!_"

Sakuras Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, war wieder verschwunden.

Einfach weg.

Auch Naruto schien es jetzt nicht anders zu gehen, aber TenTen fand wieder zu sich selbst und fragte empört: „Was soll das denn jetzt bedeuten? Was erlaubst du dir?"

„Hat dich jemand gefragt?", erwiderte Karin ein wenig dröge und sah dann Sakura mit ihrem stechenden Blick an: „Deine Haare sind eine einzige Kathastrophe. Diese Farbe! Und _so _erlaubst du es dir, im Pop aufzutauchen?"

„Karin!", rief Naruto und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, während TenTen wütend meinte: „Sakura hat den Job im _Pop_ weil sie gut ist und ich schwöre dir, sie macht ihn bestimmt deutlich besser als du, was garantiert keine Kunst ist! Außerdem sind ihre Haare klasse, du bist nur neidisch, weil sie dadurch mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekommt als du!"

Sakura zuckte bei TenTens unbedachten Worten zusammen und wollte etwas einwerfen, aber sie kam nicht dazu.

„Was redest du da? Du hast doch keine Ahnung", erwiderte Karin, jetzt abfällig grinsend, „Ich habe den Laden an Wochenenden allein geschmissen, das würde keiner von euch schaffen."

„Ich versichere dir, dass Sakura das ohne Probleme schafft."

„Was redest du denn da? Ich habe doch noch nie am Wochenende gearbeitet", zischte Sakura TenTen zu, aber trotz der Musik und dem etwas leiseren Ton hatte Karin sie gehört.

„Ach so? Niedlich. Gut, ich bin ja kein Unmensch, dann gebe ich dir eine Chance. Wenn du meinen Plan übernommen hast, braucht man dich am Samstag. Also, nächste Woche wird Momo frei haben, da freut er sich bestimmt."

„Sie nimmt an!", rief TenTen, ohne Sakura zu Wort kommen zu lassen, die auf ihrem Hocker saß und Naruto panisch anstarrte, der nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken konnte.

---

_Juhu, ich hab es geschafft! 3 Es ist fertig :D_

_Und gleich mal vielen Dank an [[xoxoSari]] für den Gedanken mit Hundeino :D_

_Und dann noch eine Frage, oder mehr eine kleine Bitte : TenTens Arbeitsplatz hat noch keinen Namen, aber das ist doof :( Wenn einem von euch was einfällt, das ich dann verwende, bekommt er … *trommelwirbel* einen Keks mit Schokistücken! _

_Und ich wollte noch anmerken, dass ich mit dem Charakter Karin überhaupt nichts am Hut habe und sie deswegen vielleicht eher mittelmäßig bis schlecht getroffen habe v.v Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn dem so ist. (Und tut es auch wirklich! Wenn es über 'eigene Interpretation' hinausgeht und kacke wird, will ich das wissen xD)_


	5. K a p i t e l V i e r

**Das Mr Darcy-Prinzip – K A P I T E L V I E R**

„Applaus, TenTen!", rief Ino und klatschte tatsächlich ein paar Mal in die Hände.

Ino war Minuten nachdem Karin mit Naruto im Schlepptau wieder weggerauscht war im Side Effect aufgetaucht und hatte gerade eine lebhafte Schilderung des Vorgefallenen von TenTen mit angehört.

„Es ist schrecklich, oder?", ereiferte Sakura sich, „Nur weil TenTen ihre Klappe nicht halte kann ertrinke ich nun beinahe in Scheiße!"

„Deine Wortwahl, achte auf deine Wortwahl, mein rosa Engel, so kenne ich dich gar nicht", flötete Ino und strich Sakura sanft über den Kopf, „Und nur, damit wir uns recht verstehen, ich mag eine Meisterin der Ironie sein, aber das gerade war mein Ernst."

„W-Wie meinst du das?", stammelte Sakura, nun wieder ganz sie selbst.

„Nun, ich denke den Sinn der Worte hast du verstanden", meinte Ino resolut und Sakura nickte. Hatte sie tatsächlich.

„Und vermutlich hast du auch genau verstanden, wie ich das meine aber es will nicht in dein Zuckerwatteköpfchen?"

„Hör auf damit", wehrte Sakura sich leise nuschelnd, als Ino ihr durch die auffälligen Haare wuschelte.

„Ich finde TenTen genial", fuhr Ino ohne auf Sakura zu achten fort, „Ich denke, das ist genau, was ihr beide braucht, Karin und du. Ihr muss mal ordentlich jemand den Marsch blasen und wenn ich das nicht tue, bist eben du an der Reihe! Und du … nun, Sakura, nimm es mir nicht übel, du machst deinen Job gut und alles aber du musst dich endlich gegen andere Leute behaupten!

Und wenn du diese Hürde geschafft hast, ist Herr Uchiha dran!", schloss sie ihr in eine klein Brandrede ausgeartetes Argument.

Sakura schwankte.

Sollte sie Ino zuerst anzicken, weil hier niemand Karin _den Marsch blasen_ würde, so lange diese Aktion in eineinhalb Wochen, nicht in ungefähr fünf Jahren stattfand oder sollte sie sie … nun gut, auch anzicken, weil _Herr Uchiha_ niemals dran war?

Anstatt einer Gegenargumentation entwich Sakura also ein leises Gurgeln.

*

Als Sakura am nächsten Samstag um kurz vor acht im Populär eintraf, wartete Kakashi bereits auf sie und grinste unergründlich.

„Du hast dich also mit Karin angelegt? Gestern Abend hat sie plötzlich gemeitn, Momo habe am nächsten Samstag frei", meinte er, noch bevor er sie begrüßte.

„Was heißt hier _angelegt", _erwiderte Sakura ein wenig pampig. Inzwischen war sie nicht mehr wirklich aufgeregt, sondern nur noch resigniert. Es würde eine Katastrophe werden.

„So sprach Naruto."

„Ach, dieser Idiot. Ich hab mich nicht mal in Gedanken mit ihr angelegt, es ist alles einfach passiert. Und ich werde scheitern."

Sakura seufzte genervt und band sich die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Nachdem sie den gesamten Freitag Abend damit verbracht hatte, nervös im Wohnzimmer der WG herumzuhasten und alle, die anwesend waren, zu nerven, hatte sie am Samstag morgen bereits diese gewisse Resignation gegenüber dieser Situation entwickelt.

Dann versaute sie es sich eben mit Karin, und weiter?

Es gab ja noch nicht einmal einen Wetteinsatz.

Und wenn Karin dann schlecht über sie reden würde war es ihr auch egal, jeder, der auf dieses Monster hörte war ohnehin nicht auf ihrer Wellenlänge.

Und so stand Sakura nun überraschend gelassen und völlig untypisch für ihr unsicheres Selbst hier im Laden und starrte finster vor sich hin.

„Du wirst scheitern?", unterbrach Kakashi ihre trübsinnigen Gedanken und Sakura sah ihn prüfend an: „Natürlich. Sieh mich an, ich mache diesen Job seit einer halben Woche. Natürlich werde ich scheitern."

„Sakuraschatz", begann Kakashi und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare, woraufhin Sakura ein leises Quieken entwich, sie konnte es einfach nicht leiden. „Solltest du tatsächlich scheitern, wäre das gar nicht gut. Karin ist ein hübsches Mädchen und sie kann sehr freundlich sein, wenn sie will, aber wenn sie dich auf dem Kieker hat ist das schlecht."

„Das interessiert mich aber nicht", erwiderte Sakura trotzig, „Ich komme damit klar, wenn sie mich nicht mag, so beliebt bin ich ohnehin nicht."

„Haha, außerdem hast du schon sämtliche Grenzen des Hasses durch Sasuke kennen gelernt", scherzte Kakashi aber Sakura konnte in sein heiteres Glucksen nicht einstimmen, sie fand Sasukes Verhalten beim besten Willen nicht lustig.

„Wie dem auch sei", Kakashi räusperte sich und sah Sakura nun überraschend ernst an. Wie machte er das mit der Kontrolle der Stimmung?

„Karin hätte mich natürlich erst einmal um Erlaubnis bitten müssen, ob das, was sie da plant, okay für mich ist. Und ich will dir nicht in den Rücken fallen, Schätzchen, aber ich erlaube es. Nächsten Samstag ist im Side Effect ein Konzert, kann also sein, dass hier nicht so viel los ist. Kann aber auch sein, dass der Laden platzt."

Kurz war Sakuras Panik wieder da.

„Mach mir nur noch mehr Mut, Kakashi", flüsterte sie und bekam einen seltsam starren Blick.

„Ganz ruhig", meinte dieser nur und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, „Das schaffst du locker. Problematisch könnte Karin werden. Ich werde die Jungs auf sie ansetzen, aber allein ihr Blick kann … nun ja, verstörend sein."

Erneut gluckste Kakashi, während Sakura schon wieder gurgelte und sich überlegte, ob eine Ohnmacht an der ganzen Situation etwas ändern würde.

Der Abend verlief gar nicht so schlecht, wie Sakura befürchtet hatte.

Es war relativ voll und sie versuchte, Kakashi so viel Arbeit wie nur möglich abzunehmen, um sich auf die nächste Woche einzustellen.

Die üblichen Unterhaltungen mit ihren Lieblingsstammkunden (Sasuke gehörte natürlich nicht dazu, aber Sasuke redete ja auch nicht, also war es egal) mussten zwar gestrichen werden, aber Sakura hatte sich so oder so gefragt, ob es wohl immer so gesprächig bleiben würde.

Dennoch – als Kakashi den Laden um halb vier in der Nacht abschloss und Neji sich verabschiedete, bevor er in seine Wohnung ging, war Sakura so platt wie sonst nur in den Klausurenphasen.

Sie setzte sich seufzend auf einen Hocker, während sie demotiviert den zugehörigen Tisch abputzte.

„Das hast du gut gemacht", meinte Kakashi, der plötzlich hinter ihr stand und ihr auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Ich will schlafen", erwiderte sie nur träge und Kakshi lachte: „Keine Angst. Noch zwanzig Minuten, dann sind wir fertig und du kannst gehen."

„Glaubst du, ich schaffe das nächste Woche?", fragte Sakura ihren Chef ein wenig zweifelnd – es war zwar nicht schlecht gelaufen, aber ganz allein?

„Weißt du was, es wird so voll sein, dass keiner erwartet, dass du an die Tische kommst. Außerdem ist es mir nicht so lieb, wenn du die Bar verwaist lässt, also bleib nach Möglichkeit den ganzen Abend hier oder schau, dass einer von den Jungs alles im Blick hat, falls es nicht anders geht."

Sakura nickte, etwas ermutigter, und stand auf, um die Hocker auf den Tisch zu stellen.

Als sie das Populär tatsächlich zwanzig Minuten später verließ, schaute sie, ob TenTen im Side Effect noch arbeitete. Es sah abgeschlossen aus, aber das Licht brannte noch, also räumten TenTen und ihre Kollegin Temari auch gerade auf.

Sakura mochte Temari, sie wirkte zwar sehr brüsk und unverschämt, konnte aber auch ziemlich nett sein.

Ino hasste Temari.

Sie war die Exfreundin von Shikamaru und obwohl die Beziehung irgendwann in der Mittelstufe gewesen war, war Ino einfach unglaublich eifersüchtig, weil die beiden sich immer noch so gut verstanden.

Wen Sakura weniger mochte, waren Temaris Brüder.

Sie waren zwar beide ganz nett, aber sehr, sehr seltsam.

Der Ältere – Kankuro – wohnte schon lange nicht mehr in der Stadt, er war für ein Semester ins Ausland gegangen und hatte schnell um zwei Semester verlängert. Kankuro war groß, breit und ein wenig gruselig, da konnte Temari so oft sie wollte betonen, wie nett er war.

Der Jüngere, Gaara, ging noch auf die Schule und war fast noch gruseliger als Kankuro. Er hatte seltsame Ringe unter den Augen, Sakura vermutete, er verließ das Haus nicht so gern. Und er war so ruhig. So unangenehm ruhig. Hinata war auch ruhig, aber sie schien besonnen, während Gaara nur abweisend und genervt schien.

Während Sakura über die Straße schlenderte, um TenTen abzuholen, dachte sie über die Familie nach und zog sich dabei die Kapuze noch über ihre Mütze, es war unverschämt kalt.

_Und dann schneit es noch nicht einmal, _dachte sie missmutig und starrte herausfordernd in den viel zu klaren Himmel.

Vor dem Side Effect sah Sakura durch die großen Scheiben ins gemütliche Innere, aber weder TenTen noch Temari waren zu sehen.

Also setzte sie sich etwas mürrisch auf die Bank an der Front und zog die Beine an.

„Beeil dich besser, Teni."

Als wäre ihre leise Aufforderung gehört worden, öffnete sich die Tür, aber es war nicht TenTen, sondern Temari, die wie Sakura vorhin missmutig in den Himmel sah, nur um sich danach den Schal fester um den Hals zu binden.

„Temari?", sagte Sakura, als diese schon fast an ihr vorbeigelaufen war, ohne sie zu bemerken.

„Sakura! Tut mir leid, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen! Und, wie läuft es so da drüben?"

„Ganz gut eigentlich", antwortete Sakura grinsend und kräuselte dann die Lippen.

„Karins Wette?", erriert Temari sofort, „TenTen hat mir davon erzählt. So eine blöde Kuh."

„Allerdings. Und ich weiß noch nicht mal, was das Ganze überhaupt soll."

„Ach, wirklich?", zu Sakuras Überraschung lachte Temari, „Ich dachte, das ist glasklar, wenn man sie nur zehn Sekunden ansieht. Sie ist eifersüchtig, weil sie nicht vermisst wird. Außerdem ist sie der festen Überzeugung, dass Sasuke ihr gehört."

„Sasuke?", Sakura war noch überraschter als vorher, „Dann … na ja, ich kann nicht über ihn befehlen, aber dann soll sie ihn doch nehmen. Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Er hasst dich."

„Toll! Es ist bis zu dir vorgedrungen, aber scheinbar nicht zu Karin!"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Sakura sah Temari ausdruckslos an. Sie war einfach zu müde, um sich noch mehr aufzuregen, aber Temasi schien es nichts auszumachen, oder sie war es schon gewohnt, so spät nach Hause zu kommen.

„Na, Sasuke hasst mich."

„So viel Aufmerksamkeit hat Karin nie von ihm bekommen", erwiderte Temari und schien keine Widerworte mehr hören zu wollen, als sie hinzufügte: „Selbst Hass kann frustrierend sein, wenn man selbst fast vollkommen ignoriert wird."

Sakura wollte entgegnen, dass das doch kein Grund war, auf sie loszugehen, aber sie konnte sich nicht aufraffen. Sie war müde und verstand Karins Psyche scheinbar sowieso nicht.

„Was ist mit TenTen?", fragte sie stattdessen und Temari antwortete: „Sie hat gemeint, sie erledigt den Rest und hat mich gehen lassen. Kam heute zwanzig Minuten zu spät, die Gute."

„Ach so … oh Mann, typisch", murmelte Sakura.

Temari musste grinsen. „Allerdings. Na ja, ich werd dann gehen, lang kann sie nicht mehr weg sein. Oder soll ich euch heimfahren?"

„Schon okay, danke", erwiderte Sakura und lächelte Temari an, die zurücklächlte, sich verabschiedete und ging.

Sakura wartete noch ein paar Minuten schweigend auf TenTen und seufzte schließlich auf.

Wie lang konnte es bitte dauern, da drin sauber zu machen?

Gelangweilt sah sie rüber zum Populär, Kakashi war schon lange gegangen, aber oben bei Neji brannte noch ein nicht allzu helles Licht.

Seltsam, Sakura hatte eher den Eindruck gehabt, er würde sofort schlafen wollen, Neji hatte den ganzen Abend unglaublich müde ausgesehen.

Doch außer dem Licht sah Sakura nichts, vielleicht war Neji auch einfach eingeschlafen?

So wie sie selbst bald … und dann würde sie erfrieren!

Sakura stand auf und lief ein paar Schritte auf und ab, um sich ein wenig aufzuwärmen und um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben.

Leider hatte sie mit beidem nicht sehr viel Erfolg, um sich wenigstens vor dem Wind zu schützen, stellte sie sich nun an die nächste Hauswand, die ein wenig weiter herausragte als die des Hauses, in dem sich das Side Effect befand.

Und dann erschien endlich TenTen.

Sie huschte geschäftig die Treppen hinunter und stellte den Eimer voller Putzwasser ab, dann trat sie an die Glasfront.

Sakura dachte schon, ihre Freundin hätte sie bemerkt und machte sich bereit zum Winken, als sie feststellte, dass TenTen gar nicht zu ihr sah, sondern geradeaus nach oben.

Irritiert folgte Sakura ihrem Blick und riss die Augen auf.

Sämtliche Müdigkeit war verschwunden.

TenTen hatte ihr eindeutig etwas zu erzählen – auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite stand Neji an einem Fenster und grinste zu TenTen runter, die schüchtern winkte.

Normalerweise wäre Sakura jetzt an die Scheibe gesprungen und hätte dagegengehämmert, bis TenTen ihr alles alles erzählte, aber müde und vor allem überrumpelt wie sie war, bewegte sie sich keinen Millimeter, bis TenTen nur wenige Sekunden später wieder von der Scheibe wegging.

Sakura starrte ihr hinterher in die Küche, wo TenTen ihre Winterjacke anzog. Neji war auch wieder gegangen, stellte Sakura nun fest, auch das Licht war aus.

Geduldig wartete sie, bis kurz darauf alle Lichter ausgingen und eine cheinbar völlig ermüdete TenTen in der Tür stand.

„Mir scheint, du verschweigst uns etwas", sagte Sakura, ohne auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber ihr forscher Ton tat ihr sofort, als TenTen zusammenzuckte, leid. Er war nicht geplant gewesen, aber zugegeben war Sakura etwas enttäuscht. Natürlich musste TenTen nicht alles sofort erzählen, aber sie schwärmte so oft von Neji und gab sich so eiferschüchtig auf Sakura selbst, dass es dieser etwas unfair vorkam, nicht zu erwähnen, dass sie ihn scheinbar doch persönlich kannte.

„Was machst du denn hier?", erwiderte TenTen, wohl um abzulenken.

„Ich hab bis vor ein paar Minuten auch gearbeitet und dachte, ich warte auf dich."

„Ach so."

„Und?"

Verlegen trippelte TenTen auf der Stelle und meinte schließlich: „Ich sag es dir im Laufen, ja? Mir ist so kalt. Und es ist sowieso keine große Sache."

„Das werden wir sehen", murrte Sakura und folgte TenTen.


End file.
